Heroes
by wavyinterlude
Summary: "Even heroes make mistakes," people always tend to say. And it seemed that Sonic the Hedgehog was no stranger to the saying. But, oh boy, did he mess up this time. SonAmy. One-shot.


_heroes_

 _CPR - summer walker_

"Even heroes make mistakes," people always tend to say. And it couldn't be more true. It seemed that Sonic the Hedgehog was no stranger to the saying. There were many times where he messed up; when he let Eggman trick him into thinking he was showing remorse, only to be trapped in a part of his plan to rip the planet apart and create his "empire". Or what about the countless times he forgot to go on a date with Amy? Well, there was _one_ time he could've been excused for his forgetfulness; when he was teleported to another dimension to save its kingdom without warning. But even then Amy's infamous hammer showed no mercy, just like the other times it never did.

But, _oh boy_ , did he mess up _this_ time.

"What is wrong with you, Sonic?" his best friend, Tails, yelled furiously. "I have been working on this plan for ages! What told you to come along and mess it up?"

Sonic was lost for words. He wanted to yell back, but he couldn't. Not only was it because it was his best friend, that was practically his own brother, yelling at him, but it was because he knew that he had a point. Tails had left his work to go to the bathroom for a bit and in his absence, Sonic attempted to "help out" with the machine, but that wasn't a very good idea on his part at _all_. He had ultimately ruined Tails' project.

"I was just trying to help," he said with a frown. Sonic mentally kicked himself at his actions. Since when did _he_ have a clue about computers and technology?

"I get that Sonic, but you know better than to mess with my inventions! This is, like, the third time!" Tails reprimanded. A little _too_ loudly. Sonic gritted his teeth, about to lose his temper, but Tails just shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just so frustrating."

Sonic exhaled. "Nah, I'm sorry Tails. It was a dumb thing to do anyway," he admitted.

"It's okay, Sonic. It's not as if you did any serious damage to it, anyway. It'll just take a lot longer to finish," Tails said, before turning back to his machine and desktop computer to fix the damage Sonic had made.

Sonic gulped at his words, feeling regretful for causing him to take a lot more time on his invention. He turned around, deciding to go for a good run. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Wouldn't want to mess with it anymore, right?" he said, before turning around and closing the door.

Tails sighed, wishing he hadn't yelled at him earlier. But it was too late. He had already vanished with that great speed of his, and it was times like this where he wished Sonic wasn't so fast.

* * *

The blue hedgehog ran as fast as he always did. But, compared to other times, there was something different about this run in particular.

He just felt lonely.

Sonic wanted to laugh. A bitter laugh. The sensation of loneliness was something he preferred during his runs, particularly from a certain pink hedgehog. So, why was he feeling this way? Why was the fact that he felt alone bothering him?

He needed to shake off this feeling, and it seemed that running wasn't going to be much of a help. Not this time.

He stopped at the quiet park he found on his many runs. It was a place he loved to go to when he felt the need to clear his mind in the occasion where running couldn't, which was now.

Looking around, Sonic drank in the environment; the starry sky, the clear lake that reflected the moonlight, and the evergreen trees that gave a beautiful view of Mobius, if you could climb them, that is.

In a flash, he found himself sitting on the highest branch of the tallest tree, staring at millions of lights flickering in the distance, on and off again, unable to stay in one, stable position. Just like him. The sounds of the nature around him gave a rather relaxing vibe, as his eyes wandered across the view of the city. But he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming guilt at his previous actions from before, not to mention the sheer feeling of loneliness he felt earlier. He wished he didn't decide to try and help out in a field he wasn't experienced in.

He just had act so reckless!

Just then he felt as if he heard a rustle and a voice, but he turned to behind him to find no one at all. He shook his head. He could've sworn he heard something. But then he realised how silly that was, and that also reminded him of how silly it was to mess with Tails' inventions. Sonic smacked his head at his actions. Was that really him? How stupid he must've looked! Not to mention how much time it would take for Tails to go over the flaws and errors he had left in the code…

"Whew! Thought I'd find you all the way up here!"

He turned around to find a certain pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, panting in exhaust. She was balancing herself by leaning her body against the tree. _So that's where all that noise was from,_ Sonic realised.

Amy stepped over to him, and sat next to him on the branch. "I was going over to your place when Tails told me that you had run off. I decided to look for you," she explained. "What's wrong?"

Sonic inwardly chuckled to himself at that last bit. Of course she'd go look for him. It wasn't something that rarely occured.  
"Not much," he mumbled, but both hedgehogs knew that was a lie.  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sonic. It's ok. You can tell me anything!" she insisted. Sonic pondered for a moment before turning to look at her.

"I tried to help with Tails' invention, but then I just messed it up for him even more," he let out.

"Oh," she replied.

"Yeah."

Amy looked at her feet for a moment, but then she turned back to him. "It's ok, I'm sure Tails isn't that mad about it…"

"He literally yelled at me."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. "He what? Well, that's a first." She could never picture Tails yelling at Sonic. It was a rare occasion.

"I know, but he's right. I just felt like a burden and I wanted to help out in a way!" he exclaimed.

The girl held his left hand in her own, and traced circles with her thumb, giving him a tingly yet soothing sensation. "Sonic, you are not a burden. In fact, you're anything but! You have saved so many people and have leaded us through the most toughest of situations! And you're the burden?"

"Trust me Sonic, you're the most special part of our life. Of my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here," she told him softly. Sonic looked down at his own two feet as he listened to her words.

"Even heroes make mistakes, that's one of the reasons why nobody is perfect. We all love you Sonic, but we don't expect you to be a perfect person." At that, Sonic turned up to look into her soft, emerald orbs, analysing their soft beauty. Then, he gave her a light, yet loving hug.

Well, looks like the tables have suddenly turned.

Amy was shocked, but she sank into the hug and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her heart pounded in her ears and she wondered if he could hear it, feel it too. They stayed in that position before he pulled away from her.  
"Thank you Amy," he said with his trademark wink and smile, and with that, he sped off, leaving the pink hedgehog alone with the view.

She looked out at the bright city lights before her, and a soft smile took over her features. She felt her heart soar at the previous events, before slowly climbing down the tree to go back to her home.


End file.
